


I Had To Say It

by AyeletSita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surprisingly no death, Very cute and innocent in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeletSita/pseuds/AyeletSita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had never felt more like a criminal than when he snuck into Ginny's room in the middle of the night. Ron had finally fallen asleep and he, after everything that happened earlier that day… He had to set things right.<br/>Takes place in the night after Hinny's kiss in DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had To Say It

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry if this fic is awful. I don't write simple romance often and honestly, I don't think I'm very good with it. Plus, there's always the possibility my English is awful (and very unBritish) but I hope it's good enough nontheless.  
> This story was written as part of a bigger story of mine, one that has yet to be published as it is very long and only very little of it was written. This story, however, can still stand alone without any plot holes (that I've noticed).  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Please leave a comment below if you got the time, thank you.

Harry had never felt more like a criminal than when he snuck into Ginny's room in the middle of the night. Ron had finally fallen asleep and he, after everything that happened earlier that day… He had to set things right.  
As expected, Ginny was already asleep, thankfully, so was Hermione. Harry wasn't sure how to reach Ginny, who was more far away from the door than the older girl, but he knew he had to.  
He knew Ron's sleeping patterns pretty well after six years of sharing a room but Hermione's were still a mystery from him. He held his breath as he bypassed her and reached Ginny's bed. He stretched as far as he could without touching anything that might make a noise or move the beds and touched Ginny carefully, trying to shake her awake. Usually, he would have rather it to be her shoulder he touched, but it was out of reach. Instead, he touched her waist, a bit too close to areas he really shouldn't touch in his opinion.  
Ginny didn't wake up easily. Like her brother, she was a heavy sleeper, and Harry had to try couple of times (too afraid to whisper, or make a sound with Hermione so close by) before she finally started to show signs of waking up. She used to be a much lighter sleeper, he knew, right after everything that happened with Tom and the Chamber but the years that passed turned her back into a sleepy-head Weasley.  
Ginny looked confused, not quite seeing Harry in the dim light and unsure about the thing that woke her up, but sat up.  
"Gin!" he finally dared to whisper. Hermione hummed. Ginny turned to him.  
"Harry?" she asked, no sound leaving her mouth. Harry gestured for her to go out. Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of things for a couple of moments before slowly getting out of bed. Harry backed off to give her space.  
She looked at him curiously before quickly putting some sleepers on and gesturing to him, this time, to follow her out of the room. Harry sent a quick look one last time, making sure Hermione was still sleeping, before following his ex girlfriend.  
They snuck out of the house with expertly, knowing exactly where to be quiet, which stairs creaked and where it's safe to turn on the lights. In the end, they only spoke once they reached outside.  
"Harry," said Ginny out loud.  
"Ginny," replied Harry, suddenly feeling very unsure (and a bit cold, too, wasn't it supposed to be summer?)  
"It's the middle of the night," she reminded him. Harry felt himself blush and distanced his wand from his face so Ginny wouldn't see it.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized to the tired witch. "I just… I needed to talk to you about what happened earlier."  
"Pretty sure it's yesterday by now," said Ginny, unimpressed.  
"Yeah…" he answered shyly, "I'm just… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
"You shouldn't have done that?" she asked mockingly. "That's very arrogant of you. Last time I checked, I was the one doing the kissing."  
"I shouldn't have-" started Harry to say.  
"What? Kiss back?" she rolled her eyes. For a second, Harry stared. Ginny was beautiful. He was hardly the first boy in Hogwarts to noticed it (hell, he was probably the last) but she really was. How did he, Harry, the boy that wasn't really good at anything except for Quidditch and getting people killed, was lucky enough to get her, even for a short while?  
"I love you," he blurted out. Ginny froze. She was so beautiful, he thought again, even in the middle of the night, wearing pajama with messy bed hair and tired eyes. She was simply beautiful. "And I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," she said, looking a bit surprised with her own words. "I love you too." Harry didn't remember smiling like this for a very long while now.  
"I don't need anything to remember you by, Ginny Weasley," he continued and said. Somehow they were closer now, so close he could feel the heat radiating off her body. Had he stepped forward? Had she?  
"So you want a return card?" asked Ginny, teasing.  
"I thought _you_ might need something," he admitted. "I'm sorry; it's not fair of me. You shouldn't-"  
"No!" Ginny cut him off. "Stop being a noble ass for a second!" Harry smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
"I'm selfish," he said.  
"Harry, you're the most unselfish person I know," declared Ginny stubbornly. "And I want something to remember you by 'til you return, 'cause you're gonna to, you hear me?"  
Harry just looked her in the eyes for a couple of seconds; her brown, beautiful eyes that she had inherited from her mother, just like him.  
"Here," he said in the end. Ginny looked confused. Very slowly, he took his left hand out of his pocket and opened it, letting her see what was inside.  
"Harry, what the-" she started asking.  
"It was my mother's," he explained.  
"Do you mean… Harry James Potter, are you proposing to me?" Because that's what Harry was holding in his hand, a ring.  
"Maybe?" he asked, unsure. Ginny found it adorable.  
"I told Ron I'll keep a distance because it's not fair to you but I just-"  
Ginny cut him out, this time not with words. The kiss was deep and worm and Harry felt Ginny's arms around him, touching his back, his neck, his head.  
He still held his wand in one hand, and the ring in the other, and really couldn't afford to let go, but he also wrap his arms around Ginny and let himself dissolve into her.  
"Give me the damn ring, Potter," she told him when they finished. Harry obeyed and carefully slid it down Ginny's offered finger.  
"I'm so-" started Harry to say one last time.  
"Don't," Ginny held both of his hand now, his wand between his right and her left, touching the old-new ring. "It's my choice. You don't need to protect me."  
Harry wasn't sure she was right. Tying her to him like that was very selfish of him. Everyone who had ever come close to him got hurt. Ginny would too, he knew it. He just hoped she wouldn't die.  
For a long time they were quiet until the cold and tiredness overcome them and they went back inside.  
Come the morning both pretend nothing happened. There was no ring visible on Ginny's finger and Harry didn't wear the matching one, which belonged to his dad. Soon enough the two of them would be set apart without even saying goodbye properly and wouldn't see each other for nine long months but when they would…  
Thinking about it was one of the only things that allowed Harry to hold on.


End file.
